


Leave

by MurderBaby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, hmmmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBaby/pseuds/MurderBaby
Summary: Leaving and staying can't both happen at once.





	

“I love you.”

In the dark, under his hands, the love of his life turned soft. Filled his hard, not soft, not gentle, hands like a handful of snow. Melting. Cold, but quickly, immediately, heating.

“So what?”

He wanted to be angry when he heard that, but the softness opened, and enveloped him. It suffocated his words in dark, desperate sensation.

“I’ve never loved anyone more.”

In response, a laugh that bit like cold. Stung like static electric burns. Harmless, but mind-numbing.

“What am I supposed to do with that?”

The question could have made him laugh. The movement, the friction. Words falling silent, and then melting into wet, panting moans. That’s what they did with that. What they’d always done with that.

Became one, singular, together. Unlonely. Unapart.

“I don’t want you to go.”

The moans ended. No laughter. The first, truly painful thing. Quiet.

“Stop talking.”

He actually laughed at that. He turned his attention away from his speech. His practiced, perfunctory plea.

For the rest of the night, maybe it would be enough just to drink his fill. Carve soft flesh into shining marble. Permanent, artistic, fit to be displayed in a museum. The most beautiful, curved spine. The perfect interplay of light and shadow on snow white skin.

“You don’t want me to stay.”

The sentence startled him. They had not parted ways into their own bodies, not quite yet. But these words might as well have shoved him off of the bed.

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you fucking don’t.”

Clipped words, and real anger. He reeled back, pulled himself together. Sat up. Looked out the window.

“You want me to fucking follow you.”

He looked down at his too big feet, his too big hands. What difference did all the power in his limbs make?

“I want to be with you.”

The mattress shifted beneath both of them. A knuckle brushed across his elbow, and it almost tickled. They both jumped, as if they were timid acquaintances, and not immigrants in the nation states of each others’ body.

“You want me to be with you.”

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

He didn’t have to look to know the head shook no. White hair bounced back and forth over closed, blue eyes.

“I have my own life, now. I had to build my own life when you almost died. When you left. After you left. You’re going to leave again, and we both know it.”

Did they? Now, of course, he would. He did not even know if he could stay in the same hotel room, anymore.

“I’ll leave.”

The fingers reaching for his missed. A sweep of air like a breath wisped across the back of his hand.

“I knew it.”

The man on the bed whispered, but both of them knew he could hear, as he pulled on his boots, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross posted to tumblr. ](https://murderxbaby.tumblr.com/post/158877875305/leave)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Someday I'll update my better stories. Maybe. Probably. Mayhaps.


End file.
